My New Guardian
by OOOOOOOOOOOOOm
Summary: Seventeen year old Lovino Vargas is seperated from his brother when they're adopted by two different families. Lovi has a hard time living with his twenty year old guardian, Antonio Carriedo, but love just may be in their future.
1. Chapter 1

He wouldn't cry. He, Lovino Vargas, age seventeen, would not - No. _Could not_ cry in front of his little brother.

Okay, so his little brother was fourteen, but Feli really only acted about six.

"L-Lovi!" Feliciano bawled as he ran to his big brother, opening his arms as he jumped for a hug.

And for once, Lovino latched on.

Feliciano had never been hugged by the brother he cared so much for. Not the day he broke his leg. Not the day his best friend moved away. Not the day the lunch lady gave him English food instead of pasta.

Not even the day the mafia burned down their beautiful villa in Italy…murdering their parents.

That's how the Vargas brothers ended up in foster care three years ago. They both hated it. All they wanted was to go home to two loving parents in one settled home. Not hundreds of houses, changing every week to give them new 'parents' that can hardly pronounce their names, let alone remember them.

But Lovino would live though their past a million times over if it meant today wouldn't come. Today he was being separated from his baby brother. Finally they were going to be adopted and not just moved around, but they were adopted by two different families.

Feli was going to a German family, Mr. Roderich Edelstein and his wife, Mrs. Elizaveta Heredervary.

Lovi, however, was being adopted by some twenty year old Spanish man named Antonio Carriedo.

_Fucking bastard, _Lovino thought scathingly. _We were about to be with a wonderful family. Now we're being separated so I can live with some dumbass who only adopted me because in a year I'll be an adult and he won't be responsible for me._

But the teen was brought out of his dark thoughts by the sound of a car honking outside the building.

Feliciano and Lovino Vargas walked hand in hand out of the building to see two cars waiting.

One for Feli.

One for Lovi.

This could very well be the last time they see each other. For some dumb reason, the bastards at the foster care until wouldn't allow them to have one another's address. No matter what.

"I-I love you, Feli."

"Really, Lovi? I love you, too! _Fratello_, I don't want to leave you!"

"Me neither…" Lovino rubbed the tears from his eyes as he watched his brother do the same. "I promise I'll find you. Next year I'll be an adult. They can't keep us apart."

"What if they're scary people, _fratello_? Lovi, what if they hurt me?"

"They're great people. I bet they'll give you pasta every night. And they'll give you goodnight kisses when you go to sleep, just like mom and dad used to."

Feliciano sniffed. "Just like you do when you think I'm already asleep?"

Lovino chocked on his words. "Y-Yeah. Just like that."

He shook his head. He was already crying, but he'd try to refrain from more tears. "Let's go."

He brought his little brother to his car. Feli's hand was shaking.

He opened the back door as Feliciano's new parents stepped out of the car.

Elizaveta hugged Feli as Roderich came to stand by Lovino, holding out his hand.

He took it begrudgingly as Roderich spoke. "I assume you're Lovino Vargas?"

"Feli's big brother, yeah."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Uh-huh."

"Mr. Vargas…I do apologize."

Lovino snorted. "For what? Ripping away the only thing that's left of all I've ever loved? Oh, no need to apologize. I'm sure you have your reasons for ruining our lives."

"We did try to adopt you, too, but they said you had just been adopted. We tried."

Lovino sniffed his now runny nose. "I know it's not your fault. I just feel angry. I can't live without my brother. I just hope he can live without me.

"_Te amo, fratello_." He spoke just loud enough for his brother to hear and walked away. If he didn't leave now, he never would.

He remained silent as he got in the passenger seat of his new guardian's car.

"_Hola, Lovi! Mi llamo Antonio. Como estas?"_

"The name's Lovino and I speak English and Italian, not Spanish, dipshit."

"Now, Lovino. You shouldn't say things like that. And besides, I was told your brother calls you Lovi all the time."

Lovino glared. "And are you my brother?"

Casting his eyes down, Antonio shook his head.

Seeing he'd gained some control, Lovi pushed it further. "Besides, you're only three years older than me. When I started foster care, you were young enough to be there, too."

Antonio's eyes hardened and he pulled the car over.

"Look, I know you're not happy, but I'm trying. In a year you'll be an adult and hopefully _mature enough_ to act like one. But until then, I'm in charge of you. I may not be very old, but I know how the world works, so please. Sit back, relax, and learn a thing or two while you can. And you never know: maybe while you get to know beyond your fairytale villas and shitty foster homes, you'll actually have a bit of fun."

Lovino scoffed, but the coldness left over in the Spaniard's voice was enough to make him shiver.

As soon as the pair arrived home, Antonio went to put on some dirty boots.

"Lovi, I'm going to go over and take care of my - excuse me, _our _- neighbor's tomato garden."

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower. Where's the bathroom, bastard?"

"Lovi-"

"No. The second you took me from my brother you became _my _bitch."

Antonio glared. "Upstairs, first room on the right. And when I get back you better have retrained that potty mouth of yours, or we'll see who's the bitch."

The teen ignored the remark, kicking his shoes off in the middle of the clean floor.

But as he walked, Spain's words gave him a beautiful idea.

Antonio put his face in his hands. "Lars, Bella. I don't know what to do. He refuses to listen."

Lars smirked. "I know something that'll calm the kid right down."

"I am _not_ getting him high."

"Well," Bella smiled. "He has to warm up to you eventually. You have too good of a personality for him to stay mad."

He laughed. "Thanks, Bel. I hope you're right."

Suddenly Lars rejoined the conversation. "Am I hallucinating? I swear I see a hot guy coming this way."

His fellow companions looked up and Antonio stared in shock.

"Tonio!" Lovino called - my god, was it just him or did Lovino sound really seductive? - fresh out of the shower. All he wore was a small, white towel loosely around his hips, water dripping from his hair and down his chest, glistening in the sun. "I'm sorry, I could only find this hand towel. Mind showing me where the other towels are?"

"L-Lovino-"

The aforementioned boy gave a pout. "I thought you were calling me Lovi?"

"Lovi…" the Spanish man had stopped to wipe away some drool. "Y-Yeah. Come with me."

Lars laughed. "I guess he warmed up to you."

"Lars!" his sister scolded as the two other men walked back to the house.

Antonio showed Lovino where the towels were and quickly headed out as the younger started to drop the towel at his waist.

"_Dios mio_," he whispered as he leaned against the wall of his room. "Where'd that come from?"

Looking up, his confusion grew. "No, where did _that _come from?"

Hidden up on the ceiling was a video camera.

Antonio sighed. Going to the camera, he pressed the off button.

"Let's see how he likes his screen of blackness."

He laid down on his bed. Soon he'd have to get up and make Lovino some food.

_And myself, too_, he thought as his stomach growled.

But all thoughts of food left him as Lovino walked in, smiling way too sweetly and innocently.

"Hello, Lovi," he smiled back, faking happiness.

Lovino came over to the bed, sitting up by the Spaniard. "Hey, Tonio. I hope you're well…" He smiled, moving his hand closer to Antonio.

"What's with the change of heart?"

"I like you, Tonio. _A lot."_

_The Italian moved to straddle his guardian. "Come on, Tonio. You know you want to."_

_He brushed themselves together pleasuring._

_Antonio faked a small moan and turned them both over, so now he was over top of Lovi. He kissed the boy's neck._

_Lovino just laughed. "I caught you! I can turn the tape over to the authorities, claiming you tried to rape me."_

"_What tape?" Antonio smiled. "You mean the one I turned off?"_

_Eyes shining with panic, the teen stuttered. "Y-You what?"_

"_That's right." Tonio chuckled as he ran his finger's down the scared boys chest. "I can do whatever I want to you and no one will know."_

_Lovino's breath caught in his throat. He was stuck. He couldn't escape._

_Antonio laughed darkly. "But I'm better than that. I won't do that to you."_

_He got up to stand at the side of the bed so Lovino could sit up and catch his breath._

"_Now try to compose yourself. Supper will be ready in a few minutes."_

_He walked out of the room, leaving Lovino to wonder exactly just happened._


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino left the bedroom to have his nose be filled with the delicious smells of pasta, tomatoes, and oregano.

He sat across from Antonio at the dinner table, being given a big, goofy smile like nothing had just happened.

"Parmesan, _mi amigo_?"

"Um, yeah. _Grazie_."

"_De nada_."

Scooping some pasta on his fork and placing it delicately in his mouth, Lovino grinned. "This is amazing! I thought only Italians could cook."

Tonio chuckled. "Nope. I'm a Spaniard, inside and out. I'd love to swap recipes with you sometime."

Lovi smiled. "That could be fun." He seemed to mull something over before frowning apologetically. "About earlier… I-I'm sor-"

Before he could finish, the doorbell rang.

Lovino frowned. Had he been about to…apologize? He's Lovino Vargas! He never apologizes.

"Excuse me," Antonio pushed himself from the table to get the door.

Losing sight of the man going around the corner, Lovino heard the door open.

"_Bonjour, mon cheri!" _he heard a thickly French voice.

"Francis…ah…I'm busy. Maybe you could come back later?"

Ignoring the comment, Francis continued. "You got that child today, no?"

"Yeah, but he's still getting used to it here. I think he should maybe get settled in before meeting my friends."

"You do not wish for him to meet me? _Mon cheri_, that pains me."

"Well you are a bit eccentric, _mi amigo_…and dramatic."

"Come on, Tonio!" Lovi called out, feeling devious. True, he'd probably hate this bastard - Francis, was it? - but he had just _almost got along _with his guardian. The man that had taken him from his brother. He refused to get along with him. "Why don't you let your friend come in?"

"Lovi, I-" Antonio started worriedly before his friend pushed pass him.

"_Je vous remercie, ma douce_."

Into Lovino's view stepped a man with long, curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

Suddenly Lovi wondered what he'd done.

"You're cute," Francis smirked as he pulled on the teen's cheek.

Smacking his hand away, Lovino cursed. "Get your fucking hand off of me!"

"Okay, no hands," the Frenchman smiled, straddling Lovi.

The boy shrieked.

Not a second later, he saw a fist fly and hit Francis. Baffled, the man looked at Antonio. "_C'est quoi ce bordel?_"

"Don't touch my Lovi," Tonio hissed.

_His Lovi? I'll kill him. …After he saves me._

"Francis," Antonio said lowly. "You're my best friend. But get out."

After looking shocked for a moment, Francis gave the biggest smile Lovino had ever seen. "Okay. Gilbert and I are going to the bar tomorrow. I'll see you there."

Now Lovi wore the surprised expression as the French man left.

"You punched him and he asked you to go to the bar?"

"That's all he cares about. His wine and his love."

"Someone loves that bastard?"

Tonio chuckled. "Actually he doesn't know Francis loves him. He's too scared to tell him."

"But he's not too scared to molest me?"

Antonio nodded, laughing. "_Si. _Love is a fragile thing. The moment you know it's not returned, your heart shatters. But when he went after you, it was okay if you pushed him away." Looking thoughtful for a moment, he continued. "Actually you should know what I'm talking about. The people from your foster care said you didn't show much affection, even to your brother. But I got a chance to speak with him and he said you did show you love him, through small things. In ways so subtle they were hard to catch. However, you had no problems in trying to seduce me so you could leave my home. Of course, the love of a brother and the love of a soul mate are very different, but I hope I got my point across."

Lovino nodded. He didn't like Antonio knowing about him and his brother. "So why are you friends with that _bastardo_ anyway?"

"Just because you say it in Italian doesn't make insulting my friends any better. And I've been friends with him and Gilbert since we were little." After quietly laughing and blushing, he added on. "We used to sort of terrorize the other kids - though I swear it was mostly Francis and Gilbert! - and it earned us the name 'Bad Friends Trio.'"

That reminded Lovino of two kids back in Italy who would pick on Feli. He always had to protect his younger brother.

And now he really missed his _fratello…_

Trying not to cry, Lovi looked down. "Tonio…do you think we should go to bed? It's getting late."

Antonio stopped smiling, but rather looked worried. "Oh. Okay, Lovi. _Dulces sueños._"

Lovino didn't really know what that meant, but he didn't care. He was just happy to go to bed so he wouldn't cry.

The next morning Lovino woke up to Antonio coming into the house to take off his boots and put on clothes to go out.

"Where ya goin' _bastardo_?" Lovi helped himself to the cupboards.

"Lovi, please stop insulting me. And I'm going to the bar."

"This early? Isn't that for later in the day?"

"Didn't you meet Francis last night? Does he seem like the kind to wait to drink? And Gil is no better."

"Seriously. How did you get them to let you adopt me?"

Antonio cracked a smile. "Must be my charming looks."

Lovino rolled his eyes irritated, but could see Tonio's point. In fact, he was sort of surprised that Antonio didn't seem to have a girlfriend. The Spaniard's looks were typically what girls fell for, weren't they?

But his thoughts were interrupted as a knock came to the door.

"Must be Gilbert," Antonio said as he walked towards the door.

Lovino followed, bored of looking for food.

"_Hallo!_" an albino barked as he was granted enterance in the house. His red eyes locked on Lovino. "So this is your new sex toy I heard about."

"_What?" _Antonio and Lovi choked at once.

"Did Francis tell you that?" Tonio yelled. "I'll kill the fucking bastard!"

Lovi raised an eyebrow at the Spaniard.

"I can swear. I'm twenty."

"I'm seventeen!"

Gilbert laughed. "Ok, the kid's cute. But can we go? The beer is calling my awesomeness."

"Really?" Lovino questioned Antonio. "You're not going to feed me just so you can go out with this bastard?"

"Hey!" the German - Prussian maybe? - man sounded offended as Antonio answered Lovi.

"You're too little yet to make your own food? Fine, I'll stay home and cook for you. But then you must also be too little to swear, insult my friends and I, and too young to try and turn me in to the authorities."

"Nevermind," Lovi sighed. "It's not worth it. Bye, _bastardos_." "_Adios_, Lovi. Try to stay out of trouble?"

"Maybe."

The Italian walked away, kicking back on the couch. Today would be a day for relaxing, plotting, and maybe screwing up the house a little.

Today would be a good day.

Antonio sighed as he gulped down the last of his bottle of wine. "Francis, I swear if you keep this up…"

The threat was slurred to a slow stop as he lost his idea for a reasonable end solution.

"But Antonio, he's so cute!"

"I'm not gonna seduce Lovino!"

Francis gave a sly grin. "If you won't fuck 'im, I will."

Gilbert cackled while Tonio threw his empty bottle at the Frenchman.

The glass broke on the wall behind him as he continued smiling. "Tonio, you could lose him if you don't."

"I could lose him if I do. He's already looking for a reason to put me in jail."

"He won't if he likes it," Francis sipped his wine daintily.

_Fucking Frenchman._

Antonio turned his glare to the clock.

"Fuck!" he swore. "We've been here for seven hours!"

"So?" Gilbert asked as he signaled the waitress for another beer. "That means it's only seven o'clock."

"_Oui_," Francis agreed. "The only problem I see is we haven't changed bars yet."

"It's 'cause I don't wanna leave this smoking' blonde," Gil winked as the waitress in her miniskirt gave him his beer. "_Danke_."

"You know," the girl laid her hand on his shoulder. "My shift ends at eleven."

Gilbert grinned. "What if my dick can't wait that long? What if I need you sooner?"

The girl laughed as she went to serve the others at the bar.

Antonio stood up. "Well you guys have fun. I need to go check on Lovi."

"Check on him?" Francis smiled. "Or have your way with him?"

"_Check on him._"

Tonio clenched his fists as he walked out to his car. He'd very much enjoy going full-out conquistador on his friend.

But for now he realized he should probably settle for grabbing a cab while he could find one.

Calling it over, he got in behind a tall, Russian man.

"_Hola_," Antonio greeted him as he gave directions to his house.

"_Priviet_," the man said back, glancing at his customer. "Too much vodka, _da_?"

"_Si_, though I drank wine, not vodka."

"But voka is better, _da?_"

"Actually-"

The Spaniard choked as the cab driver gave him an icey look through the rearview mirror.

"I-I mean yes. _Da._ Vodka's better."

Suddenly Antonio felt a bit more sober and a lot more scared.

But seeing Lovino when he walked through the door brought back all of the alcohol and everything Francis had said. However, he didn't remember his arguments back. Lovi was just too cute!

"Lovi~" Tonio smiled while he stumbled into the living room.

Lovino froze. "Yes Antonio…?"

"Do you love me?"

"_What?"_

"_Do you love me?"_

_Sputtering, he shook his head. "No-No!"_

"_But Lovi!" he whined._

"_No, you stupid bastard!"_

_Antonio frowned as he moved to straddle Lovino on the couch. "I thought I asked you to stop calling me that?"_

_He bent down to kiss the teen, moaning a bit in happiness. Not even sexual pleasure, just…normal happiness. He was so happy he felt giddy._

_But the giddiness ended when he felt a small fist rap softly against his chest. Lovi was trying to punch him away._

_Tonio pulled out of the kiss, trying not to let the frown on his face deepen. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Lovi. Goodnight."_

_Going to bed, he hoped he'd at least pass out before realizing what he'd just let himself do._


	3. Chapter 3

_Fucking dammit! _Lovino glared at the eiling as he woke up. He'd hardly slept because of his fucking dumbass dream. And it was on fucking repeat!

Really it wasn't even a dream. It was a flashback.

Antonio straddled him, kissing at his lips. But that wasn't even his problem. It was that _he liked it_. When he tried to push him away, it was a gentle punching to the hest that wouldn't have killed a damn fly.

"Why me?" he whined to himself.

"Why you what?"

Lovino started at the unexpected voice. "Just a fucking nightmare, bastard."

Antonio chuckled. "I'm getting too used to your swearing, _mi amigo._ Now you just look cute."

"Tomato bastard," he mumbled back, blushing.

"Now that you mention it…you kind of look like a tomato!"

"Shut up!"

Lovi felt his chest constrict. He yelled in his brain, _Make that fucking bastard stop complimenting me!_

"What's wrong, Lovi?"

"Where's my fucking breakfast?"

"In the kitchen…you sure you're okay?"

"Fine, dammit!"

"Okay, Lovi, I'll see you out there."

"Whatever. And stop calling me that!"

"If I'm bastard, you can be Lovi."

Antonio laughed and walked away from the fuming Italian.

Angrily, the boy got up to get dressed.

Walking out, he saw Antonio waiting for him at the table with two bowls.

"What's this?" Lovino grumbled, tired and irritated.

"Tomato crunch cereal!"

Lovi raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, Lovi! I thought you liked tomatoes."

"I want pasta."

Shoulders and smile dropping, Tonio sighed. "You can have pasta for supper or lunch. I know you're generally grumpy, but why are you so much more unhappy today?"

"You're a horny drunk."

At first his eyes widened, but then he laughed. "Let me guess, I did it with Gilbert?"

"No-"

"Oh, _please_ say I didn't have sex with Francis! I'm still angry with him."

"No you didn't have sex with those bastards!"

Antonio looked confused. "Then who? Normally if we haven't all found someone to hook up with we deal with each other…"

"You hit on me last night," he tried to say nonchalantly as he chewed his cereal. Really, his heart was pounding as he spoke.

_What the fuck?_ Lovino wanted to scream. _Why do I feel so weird?_

"I-. I-. I _what?_"

"Yeah, so?"

"I-I need a nap. Wake me up in half an hour, _por favor. Gracias."_

The Spaniard walked away, looking extremely distressed.

Following his with his eyes, Lovino saw his guardian flop on the couch, eyes glazing over in anxiety.

Feeling awkward and not as triumphant as he'd somehow hoped, the younger boy spotted Antonio's mp3 player on the counter.

Voice weak, he brought it over. "Hey, bastard. Thought you could use this to fall asleep."

Mumbling something in reply, Tonio put in the ear buds and closed his eyes.

Guessing he was being shut out, Lovi walked back to his room. Fifteen minutes later he was still staring at the first page of some tomato garden book.

But at the sound of the doorbell, he jumped up and went back to the living room. Seeing Antonio still sleeping, his heart sank a little as he opened the door.

"_Salut_," Francis greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing here, ya French bastard?"

"Looking for my friend. Making sure he's well."

"He's fine. Get out."

"What, were you two busy?" Francis smirked.

"He's sleeping!"

"Lovi…" they both heard a murmur.

Turning around, Lovino saw that Tonio was still sleeping.

"I'm sorry," the man whispered.

"He's sleep talking," Francis said thoughtfully.

Walking in, he sat in a chair near the couch.

"What the hell, you creep!" Lovino yelled.

"Shh, you'll wake him."

"You're watching him sleep!"

"No, I'm listening. Sleep talking tells you a lot about a person."

Antonio sighed again. "Lovi."

"Why does he keep saying my name?"

"I don't know. Ask him."

"What? He's sleeping."

"But he'll answer you."

Lovino looked awkwardly over at Antonio. "Uh, hi…"

"Lovi…"

"…What?"

"I'm sorry."

Glancing back at Francis, the Italian shrugged. "What now?"

"Why is sorry?"

"Because he should be."

"Ask him anyway."

Rolling his eyes, he turned back to Tonio. "Why are you sorry?"

"Lovi, I-. I love you. I'm sorry."

The boy's eyes grew wide. "You what?"

"I'm sorry."

"You love me?" No. He couldn't mean it. Not like that. "Y-You're not my father…"

"I know. I _love you, Lovi_."

"Antonio-"

"You're so cute. Don't leave me…"

"But-"

"I want you. I love you."

"N-No. No. You can't! You can't love me! Shut up!"

Jumping up, Lovino ran, crying, into his room, slamming and locking his door.

Left sleeping on the coach, Antonio blinked his eyes open. "Francis? What are you doing here? Ugh, I had the worst dream."

His friend smiled sadly. "What happened?"

"I, uh, nothing."

"It's ok. Lovino's in his bedroom."

"I-. I dreamed I told Lovi I loved him."

"Really? What happened?"

"He, um, didn't take it so well."

"Oh."

"Francis…"

"Yes, Antonio?"

"I'm putting Lovino back in foster care."

Francis's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"My love for him isn't healthy."

"_Mon ami_, that isn't true. You're only three years apart."

"I'm supposed to act as a father. Not a lover."

"He'll be an adult soon."

"It doesn't matter. He's a minor and I'm a pedophile. I'm ashamed of myself!"

"Tonio… You're not a pedophile. That'd be if you liked young children. You like _one young man."_

"_It doesn't matter. Lovino wants to leave anyway."_

_Just then they heard the creak of a door opening._

"_You're awake?" Lovino peeked into the living room._

"_Yeah. Lovi, can you, um, come here quick?"_

"_Sure…"_

_Francis bent down to Antonio, whispering quietly. "Are you sure about this?"_

"_Yes, Francis. Lovino, I'm sorry."_

_The boy's eyes widened in fear at the familiar words. "It doesn't matter."_

_Eyes downcast in shame, Tonio nodded in agreement. "I know. And that's why I'm letting you leave."_

"_Wait, what?"_

"_What I did was wrong and I'm sorry, but no matter how sorry I am it's unforgivable. I hope you don't hate me forever."_

"_Antonio…"_

"_I'll bring you back to the foster care center tomorrow. Maybe you can go live with your brother again."_

"_I…I'll go pack my bags."_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hola,"_ Antonio greeted tiredly. "Lovi, it's time to wake – oh. You're already up. Good morning."

The Italian frowned, annoyed, still lying on his bed. "I couldn't sleep and my brain is dead. I don't even have the energy to call you a stupid _bastardo_."

Antonio chuckled, but it came out weak. He wasn't excited for today. "Are you packed?"

"Yeah, I finished packing last night."

"Alright, then I'll go make you some pasta before we get going."

"I thought pasta wasn't for breakfast?"

"It's your last day at my house, so…" Antonio shook his head, looking unhappy. "So why not?"

Lovino knew he should say something, but he didn't know what.

_Why do I care? That bastard…thinks he _loves_ me. Unless…no! I hate him. Now I can see my brother. This is no time to develop feelings._

Bringing himself to his feet, he looked through his drawers.

"Where'd that come from" he wondered aloud.

Sitting there was a black t-shirt with a cute, red tomato in the center.

Shrugging, he put it on along with some black shorts.

_Blackness, _he thought. _Fits my mood._

He walked out to the kitchen, seeing Tonio slowly stirring noodles.

"Smells good," he offered weakly.

"Thanks."

Lovino rubbed his arm while they fell into silence. "Antonio?"

"Yes, Lovino?"

The younger boy looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "Never mind."

"The pasta's ready."

Lovino went to grab an empty plate, but Antonio handed him one with his food already on it.

Sitting down, he didn't have much of an appetite.

Apparently Antonio noticed, too. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Just tired, I guess."

Nibbling on a noodle, Lovino found that it tasted wonderful. And that made him sick.

_What's wrong with me?_ He put his head in his hands. _I have pasta, I'm leaving this bastard, I'll see my brother again… Why am I so angry?_

Antonio looked at the clock. "We should go soon."

"Are you sure I'll be living with my brother?"

"_Si._ We'll be meeting Roderich and Elizaveta there."

"Oh. Great."

_Yeah, don't I sound great?_

After some silence, it was suggested they leave.

Getting into the car, Lovino looked up at the house.

_I'll miss you_, he thought to it before shaking his head. _What the hell? It's a house!_

But as they drove off, Lovi lost himself in thought. His reunion with his brother, the pasta they'd make…and the final family they'd have.

Starting to cry, Lovino realized he was staring at Tonio.

_He looks so upset. I wonder why… Dammit! When the hell did I start caring about other people?_

Lovino clawed his scalp a few times before opening the door as they arrived at the foster care center.

He wasn't two steps out the door before he was crashed into.

_"Fratello!"_

"Feli!" Lovino finally smiled. "How are you?"

"_Felice! Molto felice! Fratello's_ home!"

"_S-Si."_

_"Fratello, _you were so happy. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

Roderich greeted him from a few feet away. "Lovino."

"Hey."

"_Fratello?"_ Feliciano sounded concerned. "I thought I'd be happy you're not swearing, but it's scaring me…"

Lovi scowled. "I'm fine."

Feli smiled, believing his brother though he'd just been worried.

But at the sound of another car pulling up, everyone looked.

"_Bonjour,"_ Francis greeted quietly, exiting his car.

"Francis?" Antonio sounded surprised.

_"Oui._ I thought you might want company when Lovi left."

"Really?" Roderich sounded curious. "You haven't known him for too long."

"_Monsieur,"_ Francis chided. "It doesn't take long to care deeply for someone."

"It's true," Elizaveta agreed.

"Yeah, yeah," Lovi said, upset. "Let's just go."

"Let's go, _fratello!"_ Feliciano bounded happily to the car.

Plopping into the seat next to his brother, Lovino couldn't help but frown. He'd miss the tomato bastard after all…

"Lovi," Feli looked confused. "Where'd you get that shirt? Did Antonio get it for you?"

"Hmm?" Lovino looked at his shirt. "Oh, yeah. He must have."

"Wow, he must have really loved you!"  
>Lovino's eyes widened as his brother continued to talk. "What?"<p>

"Yeah! Roddy and Lizzy decided not to get me new clothes 'til I was all settled in! Tonio must have thought you'd stay."

"Don't call him Tonio! Only I can call him that."

_What the hell?_ Lovino wondered. _Where'd that come from?_

"What, _fratello? _Oh, I get it! You loved him, too, and it was his special name like Roddy and Lizzy!"

Lovino didn't hear the end of what his brother said. "Wh-what? I-I do not! I don't love him! Fuck you!"

The older, angrier Italian jumped out of the car that, luckily, wasn't moving and began marching over to the dumb bastard to say exactly what he'd said to his brother.

But as he came close, Antonio and Francis were faced the opposite direction and didn't hear Lovino's approach.

"I-I think I loved him Francis."

Lovino heard tears.

"I know, _mon cheri."_

Suddenlly Lovino found his arms wrapped around the Spaniard's waist from behind, tears creeping down his cheeks. "I love you, too, _bastardo."_

"Lovino!" Antonio yelled in surprise. "I thought you left!"

"And why the hell did you let me leave?"

Turning around, Antonio got a slobbery, wet face in his chest. So he hugged the boy. "I thought you wanted your brother! I thought you hated me!"

"I do want my brother. And I do hate you. I hate you because I love you both so much."

"Lovino, I-. I don't know _what_ to say."

"So…" came another voice. Antonio looked up to see Roderich Edelstein. "I assume Lovino will not be coming home with us?"

Antonio smiled. "What do you say Lovi?"

"What about my _fratello?"_ he whispered.

"Mr. Edelstein…do you suppose we could keep in touch for the brothers?"

"Of course, Mr. Carriedo."

"Please, call me Antonio."

"As you wish."

The man walked back to his wife so they could write down all contact information as Feliciano came to talk to his brother.

"You're not coming home, _fratello?" _ the boy's lower lip protruded in a frown.

Lovino wiped his eyes. "Actually, Feli…for the first time I feel like I truly am _going home."_


	5. Epilogue

Lovino sat, straddling Antonio on the couch, making out with his guardian.

"Mm, st-stop," Antonio murmured through the kisses.

Lovi pulled back in a put. "_Why?"_ he whined.

Antonio chuckled. "I'm already pedo but I won't be arrested for it. Keep touching me anymore and I may not be able to control myself."

The Italian bit his lip teasingly. "And what if I don't want you to control yourself?"

"Trust me; I don't want to any more than you want me to. But I've had the scare of you being taken away too many times to risk that."

Lovino crawled off of his love, never stopping his pout.

Laughing, Antonio made out a point. "However…you are eighteen in two months~"

Lovi smiled. "I know what I want for my birthday."

"And I will enjoy giving it to you."

They sat in a bit of happy silence, Lovi smiling.

"If…" Antonio smirked.

The younger boy look confused. "If?"

"If you tell me you love me."

"Bastard," he growled instantly. "You already got me to _smile._ Now you want me to admit _feelings,_ too?"

"But Lovi, it's just three simple words."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

They sat in a long silence before the boy huffed and looked away. "I really do love you, Antonio."

The man's heart swelled in joy.

"But you're still a bastard!"

Antonio laughed and hugged Lovi so tight to the point of nearly choking him. "I love you, too, Lovi!"


End file.
